The present invention relates to wireless power distribution for power tools. Power tools are generally classified as corded and cordless tools. A corded power tool includes a direct physical and electrical connection to a power source, such as a 120V AC wall outlet, and does not include any integral or detachable power sources (e.g., batteries or battery packs). Some corded tools can also be physically and electrically connected to a DC power source, such as a cigarette lighter. However, corded power tools have limited portability and range of use because of the required direct physical and electrical connection with the wall outlet, DC power source (e.g., a vehicle), or a similar stationary power source.
To improve the portability and range of use of corded power tools, cordless power tools were developed which include a replaceable or rechargeable battery pack. The replaceable and rechargeable battery packs used in cordless power tools, although efficient and capable of supplying the currents required by many power tools, are limited by both the power storage capacity of battery cells, and the requirement of discrete battery chargers for recharging each pack.